


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 14

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [14]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Lilith creates a monster who has the power to hypnotize citizens into a permanent state of gaming. However, the monster doesn't realize what he is doing is harmful. Gus tries to talk him out of it and the monster has a change of heart. The villains now worried about the monster's turn to the heroes side try to take him out. Will Gus save his new found friend or will it be short lived?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 14

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 14: Fun and Panic  
(Lilith is at her pot filled with goo waiting for Warden Wrath. Warden Wrath then enters the throne room with an item in hand)  
Lilith: So Wrath what have you brought for me today?  
Warden Wrath: I found this weird thing in the trash at the market. Looked rather useful and intimidating if you asked me.  
(Warden Wrath passes Lilith a half-broken Nintendo Wii console)  
Lilith: Hmmmm I’ve never seen such a thing before but it would be a good ingredient for my new monster.  
(Lilith then takes the broken Nintendo Wii and places it in her pot. She mixes the ingredients and it reveals a lizard monster with the Wii game console for his eyes and a Wii remote for his tail)  
Gamefreak: Everyone let’s play!!!  
Lilith: Hmmm not bad! You use your powers to hypnotise the citizens of Bonesborough into your games! Make sure everyone has fun while they’re at it.  
Gamefreak: Yes ma’am! (Runs off)  
Warden Wrath: Lilith you’re a genius! Hypnotising the citizens would definitely make our destruction of the Boiling Isles much easier!  
Lilith: Yes I know! It will be chaos like no other. And with chaos the Rangers would be easier to take out. Hahaha………………  
(Meanwhile at The Owl House Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and King are chilling out and hanging around)  
Gus: Ahhhh another day at The Owl House! (Comments as he is playing a game on his phone)  
Willow: Gus please don’t put the phone so close to your face it’s bad for your eyes.   
Gus: Hey and you’re the one wearing glasses Willow. I’ve been doing this for years and look my eyes are completely fine!  
(Willow grumbles underneath her breath at Gus’s rather rude reply)  
Luz: Yeah Gus you’ve been playing that game of yours for the past half hour. Get up training’s gonna start.  
Gus: But I’m so close to getting my new high score! Just a little more…………….  
(Eda then snatches Gus’s phone from him and closes the game)  
Gus: Heyyyyy I was playing that!  
Eda: I don’t care how close you were to winning when training begins training begins! Because…………..  
Gus: (Finishes Eda’s sentence) ‘being a Ranger comes with great responsibility and to be a responsible Ranger training is key!’ I know. But I was sooooooo close!  
Eda: Yeah and when The Emperor gets us you’ll be mad that we got sooooooooooo close to beating him! But knowing angsty hormonal teens like you I’m certain you’re not even listening to me……….. But okay let’s begin! Today we’ll be doing……………  
(Their morphers then buzz)  
Eda: Alright class is cancelled Bonesborough needs us! Ready?  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Ready!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(The four of them then transform into Power Rangers)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Haiyah!  
Luz: Alright team let’s move! (Runs off)  
Willow, Gus and Eda: Yeah! (Follows Luz)  
(Meanwhile King notices that Gus’s phone is on the table. He snatches it and opens the game Gus was playing)  
King: Haha his phone is mine now! (Unlocks his phone) Great no password! (Starts playing the game)  
(Meanwhile in Bonesborough Gamefreak is terrorising the city)  
Gamefreak: It’s playtime!  
(Meanwhile Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda arrive at the scene)  
Eda: Playtime’s over pal!  
Luz: Guys let’s get him!   
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Haiyah! (Charges at Gamefreak)  
Gamefreak: Yum yum I have a long tongue!  
(Gamefreak launches his tongue at Eda tying her up and putting her in his mouth)  
Eda: (Gets tied up by Gamefreak’s tongue) Ahhhhhh!!!!!! (Gets pulled into his mouth)  
(Luz and Willow notice that Gamefreak has ‘eaten’ Eda)  
Luz: Oh no the monster has eaten Eda! C’mon Willow let’s save her!  
Willow: Yeah!  
(Gamefreak notices that they’re both running towards him. He then uses his tail to incapacitate them)  
Gamefreak: Haha I Wiill trap you in! (Launches his tail and incapacitates both Willow and Luz)  
Luz and Willow: (Gets tied up by Gamefreak) Ahhhhh!!!!  
Gus: (Notices that his allies are trapped) Oh no! Guess it’s time to summon the Floatyboard!  
(Gus then summons the Floatyboard. He rides on it and shoots Gamefreak with his crossbow)  
Gus: Take this you weird oversized reptile! (Shoots Gamefreak with his crossbow)  
Gamefreak: Ahhhhh!!!! (Gets pelted by Gus’s shots)  
(Whilst Gus is shooting Gamefreak he notices that the town is overrun with citizens whose eyes have a blue swirl and they’re mindlessly running around. Their hypnotised state has caused them to inadvertently cause damage to The Boiling Isles)  
Hypnotised citizen #1: Pew pew! Pew Pew! (Uses his fingers as a gun and mimicking shooting a gun)  
Hypnotised citizen #2: Yahoo! (Hops and punches the air like Super Mario)  
(Gus gets confused by the surroundings around him and calls him out)  
Gus: Dude you’re messed up! You’re destroying the city by hypnotising the citizens that’s the last straw! I’m taking you down!  
(Gamefreak gets taken aback by what Gus said and suddenly comes to a realisation)  
Gamefreak: Wait what? (Flings Luz and Willow off his tail and spits Eda out) What do you mean by that?   
Luz and Willow: Ahhhhh!!! (Falls to the ground after being flung 50 feet)  
Eda: (Hits the ground now covered in saliva) Ewwwww!!!!!! (Tries wiping it off)  
Gus: (Hovers towards Gamefreak) C’mon dude whatever you did to them you made them destroy the city!   
Gamefreak: But I didn’t mean to destroy the city I just want everyone to play my games! Look at them they’re enjoying themselves! I used my powers to transport them into my virtual reality world of games! I have 105.  
Gus: But whatever you’re doing it’s not good. Just look at the damage you caused!  
(Gus points at the buildings within view to Gamefreak. A few buildings are on fire and people are unintentionally wrecking the place)  
Hypnotised citizen #3: Vroom vroom! (Crashes face-first into a wall)  
Gamefreak: Oh no what have I done? I’m a monster! (Covers his face and starts sobbing)  
(Gus then realises that Gamefreak is actually not a bad monster and decides to comfort him. Meanwhile Luz, Willow and Eda look really confused)  
Gus: (Gets down from his Floatyboard) There there it’s okay it’s not your fault. Why not you un-hypnotise the citizens and I’ll bring you to The Owl House where we can play Jaw Combo Breaker? How does that sound?  
Gamefreak: Sounds great. Sorry Blue Ranger. (Hugs Gus)  
(Luz, Willow and Eda are looking at them still rather confused)  
Eda: What in the world is Gus doing with the monster?  
Luz: Good question. My guess is as good as yours.  
(Scene then moves to the outside of The Owl House where the Rangers have brought Gamefreak back)  
Gus: Alright welcome to our headquarters.   
(Willow then quietly beckons Gus to come to her. Gus notices the gesture and approaches Willow)  
Gus: Excuse me good monster sir. (Approaches Willow and whispers to her) So Willow what is it you want to tell me?  
Willow: (Whispers) Are you sure you want to trust this guy? He is one of The Emperor’s monsters.   
Gus: (Whispers) Relax I can tell by his voice that he’s honest. He’s not like the others I know it he’s just rather misguided that’s all.  
Eda: (Whispers while she’s trying to wring herself dry) You better be right because you really have some nerve to bring that weird looking thing to my house. Because if you’re not I’m gonna make sure his and YOUR heads are gonna be on my wall! And besides I’m still covered by his spit. (Wrings her sleeves)  
Hooty: (Overhears their conversation) Yay I have two new friends!! I secretly hope that you’re wrong Gus…………….  
Gus: Guys just calm down.   
Luz: Well I hope your gut instincts say so.  
Gus: (Faces Gamefreak) Alrighty now that you’ve earned out trust we’ll show you who we really are.   
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Power down! (De-morphs)  
Gamefreak: So cool! You all can be my new gaming buddies!  
Eda: Haha fat chance lizard freak. Get inside!  
(Hooty then opens the door for them. Gamefreak enters the house and is amazed by it)  
Gamefreak: Wow nice place!  
(Gamefreak then notices King still playing on Gus’s phone)  
Gamefreak: Hey new friend! (Runs to King and hugs him)  
King: (Realises he’s getting hugged by a giant lizard) Ahhhhhhh!!!! (Looks at Gus’s phone and realised that he lost) NOOOOOO I was just about to beat the high score! Who are you?!!!! Let me go!!!!!!!  
Gus: He’s just our new friend King go say hi! (Notices that his phone is on King’s hand) Wait you were using my phone? (Snatches it from him) Dude you used up all my battery power!  
King: You brought a weird lizard demon in here and I’m the bad guy?! Get him off of me or I will destroy that phone of yours!  
Gus: Okay fine! Besides at least with him you have a new gaming partner.  
Gamefreak: I love you you’re so cute! (Squeezes King)  
King: I’m not cute!!!!! AHHHHHHHH let me out!!!!!!! (Tries to escape)  
(Meanwhile Lilith who happens to be watching what’s going on at a crystal ball gets angry at what just went on)  
Lilith: No this can’t be happening!  
Emperor Bellows: (Suddenly pops up behind her) What exactly is happening my dear Lilith?!!!  
Lilith: Oh………….. uhhhh………………….  
Warden Wrath: Oh nothing much my lord just that the monster we sent out, it turned good and it’s now on the Rangers side………………….   
(Lilith looks at Warden Wrath with a rather dirty look whilst smiling nervously at Emperor Bellows)  
Emperor Bellows: WHAT!!! HOW COULD THE MONSTER POSSIBLY TURN ON US!!! What did you add in that pot which made it do that Lilith?!!!!  
Lilith: Uhhh………………… well my abominations were so advanced that they have a tinge of free will in them. I did not take the factor of heart in when making the monsters.  
Emperor Bellows: And now because of what you did that monster of yours is gonna fight against us! We’ll be finished if it hypnotises the entire town against us!   
(Emperor Bellows gets so filled up with rage that he uses his magic powers to physically hurt both Lilith and Warden Wrath)  
Lilith and Wraden Wrath: Ahhhhhh!!!!!! (Kneels down in pain as The Emperor is using his magic on them)  
Amity: Wait stop! (Commanding tone)  
(Amity’s command causes Emperor Bellows to stop hurting them. However he turns to Amity’s direction rather wrathful)  
Emperor Bellows: So you dare talk back to me?!!!!! (Angry tone)  
Amity: My lord apologies for interrupting you but I believe I can take the monster down! (Bows to The Emperor)  
Emperor Bellows: Ahhhh Amity Blight my new student. I see that you’re up for it. Alright then take the monster and the Rangers out and I will reward you greatly……………..  
Amity: Yes my lord! (Walks off)  
(Emperor Bellows then turns to both Lilith and Warden Wrath)  
Emperor Bellows: Did you see that? You should be more like my new apprentice. Willing to take challenges and rarely makes careless mistakes like you!  
(Lilith and Warden Wrath then scoff under their breath)  
(The next day Gus then walks to The Owl House looking for Gamefreak)  
Gus: I really hope they’re doing well with Gamefreak. Would’ve asked him to come home with me but I can’t let in guests unfortunately.  
(Gus then stands at the door)  
Gus: Guys I’m here!  
(Gus then notices that Hooty’s eyes have blue swirls on them)  
Hooty: Hahaha so much candy!!!! Hahaha!!! (Slams the door open and shut continuously)  
Gus: Uh ohh…………………  
(Gus then squeezes through the door with all his might and tries looking for Gamefreak and the others)  
Gus: Guys! Guys! Are you okay?  
(Gus then sees Luz, Eda and King have blue swirls on their eyes)  
Luz: Haha match! I’m gonna beat you soon Eda! (Flails around like a zombie)  
Eda: Not if I beat you first! Haha triple combo!!! (Flails around as well)  
King: Sugar rush WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Runs around hyperactively)  
Gus: Oh no Gamefreak what have you done?!  
(Gus then runs around the entire house trying to look for Gamefreak. He finds Gamefreak inside one of the rooms taking to himself)  
Gamefreak: (Talking to himself) Yayyyyy everyone’s having fun! (Starts laughing at himself)  
(Gus get shocked by this and slaps Gamefreak at the back of his head)  
Gus: (Slaps Gamefreak) Dude what did you do?  
Gamefreak: (Turns around) Yayyyyy Gus you’re finally here! Wanna join us in playing Sugar Crush?  
Gus: What? No!! I specifically told you to not hypnotise anyone and you’re doing it to my friends!   
Gamefreak: What do you mean?! I’m not hypnotising anyone I just want them to play my games with me. Look they’re having so much fun!  
King: (Jumps into the room) Wooooooo new highscore!!!!!! Take that Augustus!!! (Starts running around and wrecking the place)  
Gus: Just look at him that’s what hypnotising is. He’s so immersed in the game that he doesn’t know what’s going on in real life. And you’re making him do it. I thought you said you didn’t want to hurt anybody?  
Gamefreak: But I’m not hurting anyone! All I’m doing is letting them play my games with me. I just want other people to play with.   
Gus: But what you’re doing is wrong whether you realise it or not. I know that you just want to play but you have to remember the consequences. Is it really fun and games if people get hurt and things get destroyed?  
(Gamefreak then notices the damage he has caused)  
Eda: Wohoo another combo! (Punches the door causing it to break)  
Luz: Yeahhhh!!!! (Faceplants to the ground injuring her)  
Gamefreak: (Starts feeling remorseful) Alright now I know what you’re talking about I’m sorry. Okay then I will snap everybody out of their games.  
Gus: That’s right Gamefreak! Alright now let’s make sure that everyone gets back to normal.  
(Gus then hears the crystal ball television being switched on. Sensing it is urgent he quickly runs downstairs to see what’s going on)  
(The television then shows Amity (in Ranger form) talking indirectly to Gus)  
Amity: Hey Rangers so it seems like you’ve made a new friend. He shouldn’t forget that he technically belongs to us! And Gamefreak if you think you’re so tough come face me with ALL your hypnotised citizens. If not I’ll take care of them!  
Gus: Oh no Gamefreak this is bad! The White Ranger wants you to face her if not she’s gonna hurt everyone!  
Gamefreak: But I’m scared! Can you come with me Gus?  
Gus: (Sighs) Alright I’ll come with you but remember what I said. Well here goes. Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Gus then morphs into the Blue Ranger)  
Gus: Haiyah! (Poses) C’mon Gamefreak let’s go!  
(Gus and Gamefreak then arrive at the location where Amity is waiting for them)  
Amity: (Scoffs) So you’re the monster who got soft and turned on us huh? And it seems like you brought your Ranger friend too!  
Gus: Hey he’s not soft he’s doing the right thing! If there’s anyone who’s weak it’s you!   
Amity: If he is doing the right thing then explain all these mindless zombies he made. What do you have to say for yourself now?  
(Gus then notices the mindless zombies walking around. He even notices that Willow is part of the crowd)  
Willow: (Hypnotised state) Hahaha die monsters………………..  
Gus: (Looks at Gamefreak with a confused expression) Dude Willow too?  
Gamefreak: Hey she wanted to play Plants vs Monsters so I let her……………  
Gus: Dude your powers are hurting everybody! It’s okay to play games but immersing them no that’s wrong dude. You need to separate games from reality.   
Gamefreak: I didn’t know I’m so sorry.  
Amity: Well with what your lizard friend did I have to give you two choices, either surrender yourself or I will have to resort to dangerous measures to get these citizens out of their hypnotised state! (Sheathes her katana) Choose wisely…………  
Gus: (Looks at Gamefreak) Do you know how to unhypnotized them?  
(Gamefreak then nods his head)  
Gus: Okay but remember, no more games after that.  
Gamefreak: Okay promise.   
(Gus then looks towards Amity’s direction)  
Gus: Hey my friend has made his choice. And he has chosen the third option!  
Amity: Third? There is no third option only two!  
Gus: It’s because I made that choice for him. HAAAAAAA!!!!!! (Charges at Amity)  
(Gus then tries to attack Amity but Amity blocks his punch)  
Amity: (Blocks Gus’s punch) Haiyah! (Kicks Gus)   
(Her kick causes Gus to fling off a few feet. However he gets back up more determined than ever)  
Gus: Owww that hurt! Alright time to pull out the big bow! (Sheaths his crossbow)  
(Gus then charges at Amity whilst shooting his crossbow)  
Gus: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Charges at Amity whilst shooting)  
(Amity then uses her katana to block all of Gus’s shots. She then uses her super speed to charge towards Gus and strikes him with her katana)  
Amity: Haha! (Zooms towards Gus and slashes him continuously)  
Gus: Ahhhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground hurt)  
(Amity continuously keeps on striking Gus until he succumbs to it)  
Amity: (Points her katana at Gus while he’s on the ground defeated) Very noble of you to fight but apparently you’re weak without your team! Guess it’s over for you!  
(Gamefreak notices that Gus is defeated and steps in to help)  
Gamefreak: No don’t hurt my friend!  
(Gamefreak then uses his tongue to catch Amity and pulls him towards her mouth)  
Amity: Ahhhhh!!!! (Gets pulled in)  
(Gamefreak then gargles Amity around her mouth)  
Gus: (Gets up and turns towards Gamefreak’s direction) Bro you saved me! You really are a good monster!   
(Gus then runs towards Gamefreak but as he does so a surge of power rises out of Gamefreak’s mouth)  
Amity: (Surging out to escape Gamefreak’s mouth) Haiyah!!!!!   
(Amity uses her katana to slice Gamefreak’s mouth. This causes him to get hurt)  
Gamefreak: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Holds his mouth in pain)  
Amity: You think you could stop me by putting me in my mouth eh? Let’s see if you like this!  
(Amity then slashes Gamefreak with her katana quickly and aggressively)  
Gus: (Looks at Amity severely slashing him) NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
(Gamefreak eventually subdues to the attacks and falls to the ground defeated)  
Gamefreak: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
(This causes all the affected citizens to be taken out of their hypnotised state)  
Luz and Eda: (Gets unhypnotized) Huh?????  
Citizens: (Gets unhypnotized) Wait what just happened?   
Willow: (Gets unhypnotized) Hey I was playing that………………  
(Gus gets shocked seeing Amity kill Gamefreak in front of his eyes and breaks into tears)  
Gus: Nooooooo!!!! How could you! You monster!!!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground crying)  
(Many bystanders including Willow notice the commotion and start looking at them)  
Amity: He’s the monster! But since there are people around and I am a Ranger with some honour I will spare you for now. Goodbye Blue Ranger! (Summons a portal and escapes)  
(Gus then runs to Gamefreak’s remains where the only thing left behind is his Wii remote tail. He hugs and embraces it)  
Gus: (Hugs the Wii Remote tail) You were not a monster you were just misunderstood. I will never forget you Gamefreak!!! (Starts sobbing)  
(Everyone in the crowd watches as Gus sobs for his fallen friend. Willow even starts feeling pity towards Gus)  
(The next day Gus is at a makeshift tombstone for Gamefreak still mourning for him)  
Gus: All he ever wanted was to play games with a few friends. He didn’t mean to harm anybody but he was destroyed for it.  
(Luz, Eda, Willow and King put their heads down out of respect. Willow even puts his arm around Gus to comfort him)  
Willow: He was a good monster. I know how you feel.  
Gus: Thanks a lot Willow. I won’t be playing my games for a while now to honour him.  
Willow: Yeah about that………. I kinda got into that game he sucked me into. Wanna watch me play it? (Starts using her phone to play it)  
Gus: Nahhhh……………  
Luz: Oh yeah Eda I’m gonna beat your score in Sugar Crush!  
Eda: Not if I beat you first!  
King: You two are too puny to beat my highscore!  
(All three of them start tapping away at their phones)  
Gus: (Sigh) Games. People can get so addicted to them. (Walks off)  
THE END


End file.
